El reencuentro
by CherryMurder
Summary: "Cuando Perséfone recupere a sus 12 caballeros de armadura de diamante, solo así regresará al Olimpo, y tu Atena serás perdonada" . Dictada esa sentencia, tres dioses fueron condenados a reencarnar, esperando a una cuarta que debía de volver a su hogar, el gran Olimpo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi; de los cuales utilizo para diversión en esta historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: En esta historia cambia totalmente la línea de tiempo de Saint Seiya, sin incluir el espacio tiempo de SS Omega; ocupa un poro de Soul of Gold y por su puesto OC.**

 _"_ _Cuando Perséfone recupere a sus 12 caballeros de armadura de diamante, solo así regresará al Olimpo, y tu Atena serás perdonada"_

Y esa fue la declaración final de Zeus; todos los dioses lo aceptaron, así como el castigo de los 3 implicados en la perdida de la diosa mencionada –Hija mía no podrás seguir rigiendo desde el olimpo, ahora tu hogar será la tierra- dijo con severidad.

Atena respondió mirando a su padre y aclaro su garganta para hacer una declaración – si es así hasta que Perséfone regrese, yo reencarnaré en un humano- la declaración de Atena impacto a todos los dioses, pero gano la mirada de rencor de Artemisa, con contraataco –Y eso que, no recuperemos a nuestra hermana de esa forma-

-Misa- y miro con severidad- como seguía- Poseidón al igual que mi hija te condeno a rencarnar en un humano hasta lograr lo dictado- miro la dios del océano que solo asintió- Y tu Hades, tu alma estará sin cuerpo verdadero, no podrás hacer uso de tu poder efímero, seguirás viviendo en el inframundo, pero solo cada 200 años podrás ir a la tierra en búsqueda de ella- sentenció- además su rencarnación no recordara jamás que te amo, ella decidirá si se vuelve a casar contigo o no- ante esta última sentencia Deméter miro con recelo a Zeus, ninguna de sus declaraciones servían de mucho.

 _Dos siglos pasaron y se suscitó una guerra santa, así segura hasta el siglo veintiuno, unos cuantos años después de la última guerra santa. Los dorados habían revivido y los santos restantes, sentían como si el tiempo se había detenido hasta ese momento, desconocían la razón de ello; el cosmo de un dios del olimpo comenzaba a despertar. Encontrar a esa persona era vital._

Espero y les agrade esta pequeña historia que les comparto, tratare lo antes posible de terminarla.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparando a la princesa

**EL REENCUENTRO**

 **** **DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi; de los cuales utilizo para diversión en esta historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: En esta historia cambia totalmente la línea de tiempo de Saint Seiya, sin incluir el espacio tiempo de SS Omega; ocupa un poro de Soul of Gold y por su puesto OC.**

 _CAPITULO 1: Preparando a la princesa._

Por fin después de siglos se había logrado la profecía que Zeus había dictaminado; ahí estaban los doce de diamante, los 5 divinos de bronce, y los nuevos santos dorados; todos caminando alado de Atena junto a la nueva diosa en cuestión. Por fin los anillos brindados por su padre a Hades y Poseidón para pedir su mano se habrán consagrado en una armadura propia. El dios de los mares le brindo la mano para caminar por el portón que se habría ante la presencia de la multitud.

Fijando sus ojos verdes miro al horizonte y quedo maravillado, eso era el olimpo y comprendió que el santuario era una especie de réplica del lugar, miro a Julián y a Saori, quienes justo ante la vista de los presentes cambiaron sus ropas, un elegante traje blanco con detalles plateados y azules vestía Poseidón y su tridente le acompañaba. Atena por su parte vestía un vestido casi similar al de siempre pero más oleoso y elegante.

Atena coloco su mano en un hombro aun vestido en su armadura – debemos ir a tu templo, hay que vestirte apropiadamente- y toda la comitiva se encamino, a un templo similar a la cúpula del templo de acuario.

En el templo de Perséfone las ninfas encargadas de servirle lo decoraban como siempre hacían a la espera de volver a ver a su tierna diosa, la extrañaban, pero solían ser visitadas por Artemisa, Afrodita y Hera, ya que para Deméter era muy dolorosa visitar un sitio donde su pequeña solía vivir. La presencia de los dos dioses las importuno, hasta que sintieron el cosmo de ella y giraron su mirada, ahí estaba ella. Mismo rostro, ojos dulces, labios carnosos y piel pálida y helada; pero su cabello era ahora diferente. Las ninfas querían correr a abrazarle, cuando una flecha golpeó un pilar, era la forma en que artemisa se hacía presente –Misa- salió de los labios de su diosa.

Artemisa corrió a abrazar a la pequeña invitada en el olimpo – es bueno verte aquí- dijo con suma alegría – niñas que esperan, hay que atenderlos- dijo con severidad, hasta que un grito y comitiva corrió a abrazar a la niña en armadura. –DIOSA PERSEFONE- decían todas y observaron cómo todo revivió en ese templo.

Un aura a amor y pasión lleno el lugar, Afrodita a cavaba de llegar, quería pedirles a las ninfas que la asistieran a arreglarse, porque Hera había solicitado una reunión con los dioses, hasta que noto la presencia de la dueña del lugar, ahogo un grito y aparto a artemisa de su camino. Sus brazos rodearon a la pequeña quien sorprendida correspondió el abrazo –mi pequeña de las flores por fin has regresado- dijo con leves lágrimas en los ojos.

-Misa- lo tenías escondido - ¿por qué no me habías dicho anda de ella? -cuestiono

-No quería que nadie la herida, temían que ella la matara de nuevo- dijo señalando a Atena, quien no respondió, pero miro con odio a su hermana.

-debemos arreglarte mejor que nadie- dijo emocionada- ¡niñas! - llenado de grito y sus propias ninfas aparecieron –debemos hacerla ver muy hermosa, tan hermosa pero no más que yo- sentención, tomo a Perséfone de la mano y dijo –vamos a mi templo-

-Afrodita- dijo con dificultad Myrka, alias Perséfone. –tía nuestros caballeros- menciono a la comitiva.

-a cierto- dijo al verlo y reconocer a Afrodita- tu vienes con nosotras- dijo mientras le hacía señas- los demás, le pediré a ares que le dijo a Phobos y Deimos que les arreglen esas armaduras, hoy debemos lucir mejor que nunca- dijo con alegría que sorprendió hasta la propia artemisa – Misa tú también debes de lucir bien, las musas hicieron ropa digna de un dios- dijo con alevosía.

Todos caminaron rumbo al tempo de Afrodita, y conforme Perséfone paso las flores lucían más y más hermosas, al entrar en dios de larga cabellera rojiza estaba quitándose el casco de guerra, refunfuñaba puesto que le vestían unas nuevas ropas para la reunión, aun mantenían el estilo de la antigua Grecia, etiqueta que Hera exigía para cada una de las reuniones.

-Pero que sexy dios de la guerra esta anta mis ojos- dijo con alevosía Afrodita

Ares no quería ver a la mujer que más amaba y era su amante por excelencia –Por dios mujer, porque mi madre querrá que usemos estos arcaicos harapos- se quejó, hasta que percibió el cosmo de su hermana faltante, aquella pequeña con el corazón de guerrera, aquella niña que no le importaba manchar su toga con tierra o sangre pro ir a cazar con artemisa y él, o cambiar el clima con Apolo y otros dioses para poyarle en una guerra –Perf- dijo y corrió a regañadientes de las musas a abrazar y alzar casi del piso a la niña que era la rencarnación de su hermana menor.

-Ares- dijo con suavidad, si bien cuando Hades le lavo el cerebro pudo recobrar muchas vivencias de ser antigua vida, podía recordar los mejores momentos con sus divinos hermanos mayores.

-No puedo creer que seas tú pequeña- decía con ojos cristalinos, el mismísimo dios de la guerra estaba contento; ante ello los conflictos armados de la actualidad tuvieron un pequeño cese. –amor debes de dejarla tan bella como tú- dijo como exigiendo.

-Oui mon amour- dijo en el famoso idioma del amor, cosa que para Camus no pasó desapercibido.

-Y ellos- dijo mirando a los caballeros- me supongo son tu armada, pequeña guerrera-

-si son mi más fiel familia humana, mis caballeros y hermanos humanos- dijo mientras miraba con cariño a los antiguos dorados y toda la comitiva.

-bien- dijo complacido –PHOBOS, DEIMOS, EROS, EOS- grito cual grito de guerra el dios y los cuatro dioses se presentaron ante él – chicos pídanle a sus sirvientes que arreglen esas armaduras, amores (como se refería a los dioses del amor, sus otros hijos) ayuden a su madre, su tía debe lucir hermosa- dijo y como ultimo los caballeros se fueron y el dios se quedó a que terminaran de armar su vestimenta.

Todas la musas y ninfas presentes querían arreglar a la pequeña diosa de las estaciones, de la primavera y el hielo. Las ninfas poroto confeccionaron un vestido inspirado en la primavera y el color favorito de la chica; Atena miraba como todos se arreglaban y cuestiono de momento.

-Es en cero que debemos de lucir como en la antigüedad- dicho esto todas las miradas se posaron el Saori.

-si quieres morir, e ir al Tártaro me parece bien- dijo con cinismo Apolo quien era acompañado por Dionisio y Hermes, ya vestidos con sus togas y mostrando parte de sus abdómenes, cosa que molesto a Ares ya que el nuevo look de él no se lo permitía.

-Hermano- hasta que apareces- dijo con severidad artemisa, puesto que la rivalidad entre los mellizos era clara – deberías ser más educa y saludar a los presentes-

-quien a la odiosa de nuestra hermana Atena- dijo en burla, creo que no –Tío Poseidón, Hera te aniquilara- comento sin remordimiento.

-Huy esta reunión será épica, por la falta de etiqueta de alguien- comento Dionisio mientras le servían en una copa vino, e cual casi escupe al sentir ese primaveral, pero a la vez frio cosmo, sabia de a quien le pertenecía; y le traía recuerdo de como cambiaban el clima para hacer el mejor vino posible.

-No puede ser- grito Hermes, quien dejaban plumas en su andar por la decoración de su nueva toga, camino que fue detenido por un golpe de Ares

-Ella aun esta indispuesta- menciono sereno, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el casco que usaría esa misma tarde – la están arreglando –

Los demás dioses esperaban ansiosos poder verla, Afrodita apareció y dijo con emociono – He aquí a nuestra pequeña flor, Perséfone ven pequeña, por favor- le llamo. Todos voltearon a ver con ojos curiosos y cristalinos, a la niña que salía vistiendo una hermosa túnica adornada con mariposas y pétalos de cerezo, así mismo la corona de oro con una rosa en la nuca; su cara también lucia radiante, labios rojos y ojos suaves, con mejillas coral.

-Por fin estamos completos- dijo Dionisio con alegría, momento que fue roto por el grito de emoción del nuevo santo de piscis.

-Hermana, que hermosa estas- decía mientras corría a abrazarle; lo dioses que recién llegaban miraron con malos ojos al niño.

-Jareth- atina a decir mientras era abrazada - ¿y los demás? - cuestiono.

-Ya vienen, los dioses Phobos y Deimos fueron muy amables y son geniales- decía alegre el niño, a lo que provoco la sonrisa de Afrodita y Ares – vieras que tiene todas las consolas de videojuegos del mundo- este comentario fue algo fuera de todo, pero no sorprendió a los presentes.

Espero y les agrade esta pequeña historia que les comparto, tratare lo antes posible de terminarla.


End file.
